


Stiles and his wrong Tail

by Viet_joker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Fox Stiles, Fox ears, Just porn really, Kink, M/M, PWP, Vibrator, haha - Freeform, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viet_joker/pseuds/Viet_joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finally received his package. Fuck, was he excited. He couldn't wait for Derek to see him like this. Stiles opened the package and--</p><p>and</p><p>No.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles and his wrong Tail

**Author's Note:**

> I requested a very lovely sketch from Littlecofiegirl on tumblr and i really didn't think she would do it but she did and i had to finish my little story for the one i requested. :D 
> 
> Link to the picture-- littlecofiegirl.tumblr.com/post/60112319807/can-i-please-please-please-have-stiles-having-a

No.

 _No_ _._

They sent him the wrong _fucking_ one. Stiles remembered ordering it correctly. They had it in stock, he double checked. Now he can't understand why they sent him the _wrong one_ _._  He specifically ordered a Wolf tail vibrating anal plug. He ordered it, upon seeing the image it displayed and it wasn't the one he saw that he had in his lap now. They sent him a fox tail, and not a wolf tail.

Stiles huffed in frustration as he slightly tossed the package to the side and going over to his desk. He pulled up the page where he ordered it from and read through it carefully.

> _"Always in stock! No returns. We ship fast and carefully. Please send us a note of which one to order within three days or we will automatically send out one for you."_

Stiles froze for a moment.

> _"_ _within three days or we will automatically send out one for you."_

He knew he shouldn't have trusted this site. He only saw the large number of reviews, but didn't think to read them over. Now that he was, he saw a large number of people not receiving what they ordered due to not reading carefully. They were disappointed that it wasn't what they wanted, but satisfied with how it worked.

Well no wonder they haven't been reported yet. So many reviews said they were overly satisfied with the device.

Hmm, sounded interesting.

Stiles shut his laptop and sighed. Well, not like he can attempt to return it for the one he wanted, but with so many wonderful product reviews it had him really curious at how strong it is. How strong the vibrations were.

He sat on the bed and started to take the bubble wrap out, which he will definitely put use to later, and pulled the securely wrapped item out. He unwrapped that, noticing a note falling out.

> _"_ _Hello! Thank you very much for your purchase! It was our pleasure to do business with you and hoped the package arrived on time. We also apologize for being unable to contact you on what specific one you wanted, so we chose carefully and also included a couple of free complementary gifts as well. Please leave us a good rating on your own time, and we shall do the same for you! Enjoy your purchase!"_

_  
_Gifts? Stiles quickly unwrapped the extra brown wrapping paper and then stared at what they gave him. They threw in a pair of fox ears that clipped on, and three pairs of red ribbons with a bell attached to each of them. They also gave him a set of batteries and bottle of lube as well.

At least they didn't give him the large fluffy squirrel tail he saw on some other sites that linked to the main one. Stiles decided that it was no use trying to get mad over it. He got up and stripped his clothes off. Derek wasn't going to be home anytime soon, so that gave him some times to use the anal plug and adjust to it. He was nervous on how Derek would react.

He tossed his clothes somewhere behind him on the bed and started to insert the batteries in the device. He took a moment and observed the material of the tail. It was incredibly soft, almost realistic. He allowed himself to stroke it a few more times before moving on. 

Stiles laid down on his back in the bed as he grabbed the free bottle of lube from the package and squirted some out. He worked it around his finger, covering it, before reaching down in front of his entrance and slowly inserted his finger. He slowly went in and out, adding in another finger.

He moaned as he inserted the second finger and realized that Derek needs to be back on his trip soon because it's taking extra long just to open himself back up again. Stiles moaned as he thrust and stretched himself with his own fingers.

Stiles removed his fingers as he grabbed for the toy and lubed it up. He then reached down and held in his breath as he pushed it in. It reached the end as Stiles felt the flared ending and the soft fur attached. He exhaled.

Curiosity got to him because he wanted to know how he looked like. There was no nearby mirror close to the bed, except for the one hanging on the wall. He rolled off the bed, feeling the soft fur sway along with his movement, brushing against his butt cheeks and the back of his thighs.

He went over to the large mirror and carefully brought it down, setting it on the floor. He then went over to the bed and pulled the free things out, along with the blanket and threw that in front of the mirror.

He settled down on his knees and took the fox ears. He examined them for a moment, trying to figure out how to use them. They sort of look like clips. Stiles experimented and clipped them on his head, securing them in place. He was glad he had long hair now so it actually worked. After a good minute or two of fixing them, he went off to see the bells. There's three. He tied each one around his wrists and not knowing what to do with the last one, he tied it around his neck.

Hm.

He observed himself for a moment and decided he looked absolutely ridiculous. Like seriously, what was he thinking? He really shouldn't let his kinks show up because he knows there is going to be that one kink that Derek would forever judge him for and he hoped to god this isn't the one. It was supposed to be special with the wolf tail in all.

Stiles shook out of his thoughts and looked at himself again. He raised his hands a bit and shook them slightly, hearing them jingle. He put them down and reached back, deciding that he should test the vibrating function on the plug.

Stiles should really read the instruction manual it came with and see exactly how many functions it has and how strong they are because as soon as he pushed the button, the vibrations set in and it had him arch his back a bit.

“Fuck, it's been too long since I’ve used a vibrator.” Stiles said. He pushed the button, thinking he was going to turn it off, only to find out it had another level of vibrations and it was a bit stronger this time. He arched his back more and grabbed a wad of blanket and gripped them tight. He panted out, letting out a whine as his dick started to hardened. He laid down on his right side because his knees where starting to get sore.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” Stiles said repeatedly. He forgot the bottle of lube at the bed so he can't really pump his cock right now and he doesn't have enough pre-cum for it either.

He went around and tried to turn the plug off, only for it to go up the next speed, which just had him keening. Maybe he should just pull the thing out but holy god he doesn't want this to stop. His dick was hard and leaking a bit already. He didn't want to get up at all because the flared out end wasn't that big and he feared if he got up it would go all the way inside.

Stiles looked at himself in the mirror. _What did you just get yourself into, you idiot._

He hung his head down and shut his eyes as he felt the vibrator sitting nicely inside his ass with the tail sprawled behind him. It wasn't strong enough or close enough near his prostate to bring him off.

Stiles snapped his head behind him as he heard the door slam open, Derek standing there with a worried face probably because he heard Stiles heartbeat pumping pretty faster than usual.

But Jesus Christ, Derek caught him in the middle of a small predicament he was having and he really didn't want Derek to see what he had just yet and—and-and

“Derek.” He whined. He then heard metal crushing and noticed the door knob under his hand just got crushed.

“Sti-” he choked out. “What are--” Derek couldn't form words at the moment.

Wait. Stiles made him speech less, though that really doesn't mean its a good thing. Was it a good thing? He hoped it was.

“Fuck.” he heard Derek growl out. Stiles saw him slam the door as he shrugged his shoes and jacket off fairly quickly.

Before Stiles knew it, he was being lifted in the air and tossed on the bed. The toss must have hit the button because the vibrations were set to the _next_ speed again. Stiles gasped and moaned as he felt the vibrations rumble through his ass.

“I had a long week and I come home, hearing your heart beat sky rocket and then I see you like-like _this?_ ” Derek practically growled in his ear. “God dammit Stiles.” Derek swore as he looked in Stiles eyes. Stiles could see his eyes were bleeding red.

“You're already ready for me, Jesus Christ.” Derek said as he sat up and stared at Stiles. “Ears and ribbons and bells too?” Derek moaned out.

“Fu—Derek, I-i need you right now.” Stiles gasped out as he squirmed, trying to rub himself as he tried to get near some part of Derek to rub himself on. “Fuck—I need you inside me now.”

Derek took his shirt off and got off the bed for a moment and removing his jeans, along with his boxers and returned back with a bottle of lube and--

“I-is that a camera?” Stiles said as he heard a snap of the shutters and yup. That was a camera.

“Sorry, can't help it.” Derek apologized as he set the camera off on the night stand. “How long were you like this?” he asked as he was over Stiles again, nosing at his neck.

“Didn't look at the time.” Stiles trembled as Derek started to suck at his neck, “C''mon Derek.” he whined.

Derek ignored him as he licked the large hickey he just left, and kissed him. “The things you do, Stiles.” he panted out as he kissed him some more. Stiles felt his tongue slip in and licking the inside of his mouth. He growled as he bit Stiles' lower lip. His nose flared.

“You came with out any touching.” he stated.

Stiles felt Derek putting pressure on the plug and twirling it around. Stiles grabbed the pillow above him as he arched his back in pleasure again.

“D-Derek. Hurry.” Stiles panted out.

Derek complied as he found the button and pushed it, though a bit shocked when the vibrations were set even stronger than the previous. He heard Stiles gasp as he pushed it again to shut it off. He pulled the plug out and Stiles never felt so empty before.

“I need your cock in me now.” Stiles said to him.

Derek reached for the bottle of lube he saw lying on the side and squirted some in his hand and started to lube up his cock. After he finished prepping himself he took hold of Stiles' legs and spread them apart. Derek lined up and then pushed himself inside and groaned out.

“You're so fucking open already.” he commented. He slowly thrust in and out, working up his speed and thrusts. Derek kissed Stiles, biting on his lip and sucking on it. Stuck his tongue in again and licked everywhere inside. The sound of skin that slapped along with the sound of bells that jingled were being made and he's glad that he didn't have any neighbors.

Derek's cock found his prostate, which sent Stiles mewling in delight as he started to push back as Derek pushed forward. He grabbed Stiles' cock and pumped it.

“Derek, fuck I’m about to come again.”

“I'm about to come too.” He told Stiles. A few more powerful thrusts and he came inside Stiles. It didn't take long for Stiles to come right after him.

They took a moment to recollect themselves, well, mostly Stiles.

“When did you get back?” he asked the man.

“About an hour ago. Had to check up on the others before I came home.” Derek answered him. “Can you explain to me why I found you like that in front of the mirror?”

“It was supposed to be a surprise.” Stiles pouted. “I ordered a wolf one but something went wrong and they sent me a fox set. I wanted it to be a surprise for you so I tested it out first but I didn't realize how many speed functions it had and, well, yeah you found me a few moments after I found that out.

“It was a surprise alright, and it's fine. You looked cute as a fox, with those ears too.” he kissed Stiles. “God, the things you put me through when I found you like that in front of the mirror with that erotic expression. It was perfect.”

“So you...liked it then? I mean, I was worried that I over kinked and went over the line somewhere and you might be freaked out by it.”

Derek rolled his eyes and whispered in his ear. Stiles eyes widened and his face blushed red. As he finished, Stiles saw Derek smirk to him.

“Th-those are your kinks?” Stiles stuttered.

Derek blushed slightly. “Don't worry about being 'too kinky'. I think I got you be--”

“I really don't mind doing those with you.” Stiles told him as he felt himself get hard again. He saw Derek's eyes flash red as he smelled the human's arousal.

“We'll make a list then.” Derek said. “But before that, I need to fuck you into the mattress tonight.”

Stiles moaned out a yes as he sprawled his legs out on either side of Derek. “Fuck, I thought you'd never ask.”

  



End file.
